Midnight Hours
by Nikkel
Summary: Zuko discovers Azula's sexuality in one of the most interesting of ways...


**Midnight Hours  
**_By Nikkel  
_( c ) to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koneitzko, and Nickelodeon Studios

* * *

The heavy wooden doors slammed behind him. Zuko paused, wanting to shoot an insult over his shoulder, but decided not to. The guards were still posted outside the Fire Lord's chamber. Clenching a letter in his hand, Zuko began to walk through the palace in search of his sister.

Normally, Azula would have accompanied him in meeting their father. Now, since he had "killed" the Avatar and regained his honor, Zuko came first with everything. That, and he seemed to have become Ozai's messenger boy. Usually, an assistant would be handling the job, but, considering that the message came from the Fire Lord himself, Zuko was his most trusted advisor and delivery man.

It was nearly midnight. His footsteps were absorbed in the crimson carpet, the wind rippling the tapestries hanging in the wide, open windows. Like any other summer night in the Fire Night, the breeze was light and mildly smoky from the nearby volcanoes.

He discovered that Azula wasn't in her room, and with a quick question to the maids, he found that she had gone for a midnight bath in the royal palace hot springs. Zuko hadn't a chance to visit the royal baths since he had been home, but he hoped that after he gave her the message, he could try them out.

The royal palace hot springs were the most luxurious spots in all of the country. The vaulted ceilings were made of red marble, and the statues of previous Fire Lords were carved to perfection. Opaque steam lingered on the surface of the hot water, while rows of burning torches stood against the walls. The flames danced and twisted, raising shadows on the ornate, obsidian walls. A large, open window looked out into the night against the far wall, giving one a fantastic view of the Fire Nation's volcanic ring.

Zuko entered the bath and took off his shoes. He walked across the polished granite flooring, amber eyes searching for his sister. The document in his hand was starting to go limp due to the humidity, and he knew that if he didn't find Azula soon, the ink would run. Head swiveling left and right, he found each bath empty, and the Prince began to wonder if Azula had left and went somewhere without telling anyone. It wouldn't have surprised him – she had done it plenty of times before. As kids, she would always hate it when he tattle-tailed on her. Zuko snickered... He had missed being home.

A splash echoed throughout the chamber. Zuko looked over to the farthest bath near the window. The closest torch was unlit, and the moonlight scarcely reached the area. He heard a loud moan, and stopped in his tracks. He heard somebody talking, but it was in a whisper.

"Of _course_ this was a great idea. Who else would've thought of it?"

It was Azula. Zuko wondered who she was talking to. A giggle came from the dark corner, but Zuko couldn't tell if it was his sister or not – Azula _never _giggled. He tip-toed over to the nearest torch, hiding behind it. He figured he would sneak from one torch to the next until he came to the one that was unlit – the one that Azula and her mysterious friend were closest to. He knew he had the letter to give her, but that could wait. He wanted to see what she was up to.

Azula moaned again. Had she gotten a boyfriend since had been away? Zuko paused; he didn't want to see her making out with some guy, but... if it was her boyfriend, then he could interrupt, and get back at her for all the times she had interrupted him and Mai. He crouched below the unlit pillar, ready to jump out and surprise Azula and her boyfriend, but...

Boyfriend and girlfriend was not what Zuko saw.

Azula was halfway out of the bath, lying naked on her back. Through a long curtain of dark hair, he could see another person pressed against Azula, their hands all over her. Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he watched the two meet lips, kissing hard in the moonlight. Azula breached her back and moaned in passion. The person above her whispered in her ear, telling her sly secrets. Azula's slender muscles tensed, long nails running along the person's back, yearning for more. The other person had to grab her hands and place them above her head, trying to pin the Princess in place. Azula gasped again as the person rain their delicate fingers over her chest, exploring her flawless frame... Zuko had never seen Azula so submissive.

"Ty Lee..."

"_Ssh_... Relax."

"What if somebody sees us?"

"They're not going to. You told them not to bother us, and they listen to your every word."

Ty Lee kissed her again, light and graceful. Azula wrapped her arms around her neck and melted into Ty Lee's lustful embrace.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. His jaw hung on its hinges. Azula was a lesbian? How had he not known? Had she really changed all that much when he was gone? And with _Ty Lee_, of all people? The Prince was frozen with shock, and so overcome with it that he didn't know how to interrupt them. He couldn't even turn away from the scene – it was like a cart crash, but with naked women dripping in bathwater, flexing and pressing against one another. He was paralyzed.

Ty Lee's hand slid down Azula's front, venturing farther and farther. But Azula grabbed her hand.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula didn't answer, looking past Ty Lee's face and up at the ceiling. She leaned forward, her hand pushing against the acrobat's chest, sliding into the water. Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist, pulling her close. She brushed back the bangs that fell into her eyes and kissed her forehead. Ty Lee then rested in the crook of Azula's neck. Azula sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, but then looked up.

"Hello, big brother."

He had been caught! Zuko was an animal before a predator, jumping at the devilish smirk on his sister's lips – the lips that Ty Lee had just been kissing. He stood up, mouth gaping for an explanation, but was distracted as Ty Lee nuzzled and nipped at Azula's neck.

"What's that you have there?" Azula asked, ignoring Ty Lee, and pointed at the crunched letter in his hand.

"Um..." Zuko stepped forward, lured, and handed her the message. He couldn't stop staring.

Azula opened the letter, skimmed it, and tossed it aside. "Give Father my regards... Tell him i'm taking care of business right now. Schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning."

It wasn't a favor, but an order. Still dumbfounded, Zuko nodded.

"All right, you can leave now," Azula said, waving her hand at him.

Hypnotized, Zuko obeyed. He shuffled like a zombie back the way he came, still shocked. It wasn't until he had left the bath that the events finally settled in his mind.

"Azula's lesbian..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Edited 11/17/2011, for general grammar/syntax purposes, and some content (I pulled out a good chunk detailing the description of the springs). Also, check out Aurora-Stylus' beautiful artwork for this fic on my profile page! Many thanks to her, and to those that love and review this story as well!


End file.
